


Worthy of You

by Witty_Violets



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, I'll add more when I figure out how, I'm not sure what I'm doing, Rating will probably change, could be a bit, people may die
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-09-06 09:22:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20289139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Witty_Violets/pseuds/Witty_Violets
Summary: Steve is sent back to return the stones, but what if he changed his mind? What if he realized that there was a way to fix everything, to save everyone?





	1. Going back

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing. I had to write something, this idea that it just ends and Nat dies, Tony dies, Loki dies...it's not right. So I'm gonna try and fix it. Sorry, I'm not actually a writer. I'm more of a reader.

Steve stood in front of Bucky with a sad smile. “Don’t do anything stupid till I get back.” He says as he hugs his friend.

“How can I when you’re taking all the stupid with you?” Bucky half laughs. “I’ll miss you, man.” Steve only nods in response

“We’re ready. Take all the time you need and we will pull you back in ten seconds.” Professor Hulk smirks. “Good luck, Cap.”

Steve walks up to the platform, setting Mjolnir at his feet as he adjusts the device on his wrist. “See you soon.” He mutters as he picks up the hammer once more.  
The portal opens and he disappeared.

“Ok, now we wait…” Sam begins, hovering beside Bucky and Banner. They watch the countdown together. “Bring him back.” Sam turns to watch the platform. Nothing happens

“Where is he?!” Bucky half shouts.

“What happened?” Sam glares at Banner.

“I don’t know, he should be right there!” He types away at the control panel. 

***

Steve watched her. She sat at her desk staring longingly at his picture. If he stayed he would be with her, they could have a life…a family, even.  
He glanced at the device and then at the hammer in his hand. But if he was right, if he could fix this…then Tony would live, and Thor would be who he was really meant to be...Natasha would live. 

“What’s wrong, son? You seem troubled?” Steve spun to see an elderly man with a mop and bucket standing behind him. “Big hammer you got there.” He nodded toward Mjolnir. “Only seen one like it before…or was it later? I can never remember.” He chuckled shaking his head. 

“I’m sorry…I didn’t mean-“ The man cut him off with a dismissive wave and smile. 

“If it’s worth it, do it. If you can live with the choice, then make it. If you, and only you, want this…then, my boy, you best be on your way.” The man began to mop, which seemed strange. There was no water in the bucket and the mop was dry.

“Who are you?” Steve took a step closer, giving the man a once over. He had shockingly white hair, thick lensed glasses, and a smile that promised only good things to those lucky enough to see it. 

“I am a watcher. I watch things…as the name would imply.” He continued ‘mopping’ the dry ground. “Sometimes you people need a reminder that you’re allowed to chose yourselves.” He glanced over at Peggy. “You can chose her, and all will still be right with the universe. You can take that little mallet back to your friend and things will be different, but they will still be alright.” He turned back to his mopping, whistling a familiar tune. 

“You’ve met Tony.” It was a statement more than a question, and the implications left Steve slightly breathless.

“He’s a good man, but you were right. He was selfish. He needed you to remind him to think bigger, just like he taught you to live just a little.” He winked. “Now, I’ve work to do, son, and you’ve got a big decision to make.” With that he turned away, leaving the mop leaning against the wall next to the empty bucket. 

“What’s your name?” Steve asked suddenly.

He turned back with a mischievous wink. “That’s for me to know and you to find out.” And vanished, like he’d never been there.

Steve turned back once more to Peggy. She traced her fingers over his photograph and whispered ‘I love you’ to him. He knew, then, that he would have to keep moving. Could he truly live his life, raise his children, and return to his friends knowing he could have brought them all back together? “I love you, Peg. I always will.” He placed his hand against the window as he felt the quantum realm open up and pull him through. 

Peggy shivered and turned around.  
“What is it, Miss Carter?” A voice called.

“Nothing, Scott…I thought I…I’m fine.” She shook her head and smiled. She couldn’t explain her sudden, inexplicable joy. The feeling of relief that washed over her was enough she wanted to laugh and cry. “Scott…” She turned to a handsome man, blue eyes twinkling and dark hair combed down, his uniform pressed perfectly, hat tucked under one arm. He wore a small, hopeful, smile. “I want to go dancing.” She smiled, taking in his beatific smile. “What do you say we call it a day and go out?”

“I would be utterly delighted, Miss Carter.” He tipped his head in a small bow. She giggled, something she hadn’t done in quite a while. She turned back to the window behind her, noticing a few smudges. 

She reached out and quickly withdrew her hand with a small gasp. ‘I’ll be alright’. 

***

Asgard was heavily guarded and returning the ether was going to prove to be quite the challenge. Steve entered through the dungeon, several cells were empty, the only light coming from the glowing shielding surrounding them. He moved quietly until he reached the one holding the wayward prince.  
Loki lay on his back on a chaise, tossing an empty cup up in the air and catching it. Steve took a moment to take him in, the man…or God, rather, who had created so much chaos in his short visit to Earth. He looked sullen. 

“Prison doesn’t suit you.” Steve spoke softly, walking up to the edge of his cell. He could hear, and even feel the thrum of energy coming off the force field. 

Loki startled, the cup smacking him square on the forehead, and flopped gracelessly to the ground with a growl of frustration and shock. “Odin’s beard!” He half shouted as he jumped to his feet. Steve cocked an eyebrow with a smirk. Loki took a few deep breaths, blinking wildly at the man before him. “How…who are you? You look like the fair captain, but you seem very different.” He took a cautious step toward him. 

“It’s me, Loki. Steve.” He gave Mjolnir a gentle toss, catching it easily. “But not the me you remember.” He frowned at the hammer suddenly and turned to Loki. “I don’t have a lot of time, actually.”

“As you can see, I am quite busy myself. Rotting alone in this cell is busy work.” He gave Steve a dark glare. 

“You put yourself there.” Steve answered simply. 

“You’re not upset.” Loki noted, taking another step forward. 

“Not going to say anything about the hammer?” Steve gave him a rueful smile.  
Loki gave the hammer a bored look before glancing back at Steve. “No.” He crossed him arms. “You wouldn’t be here to simply show off your hammer wielding abilities. Why are you here, Captain Rogers?” Loki fixed him with a cold stare.

“I want to save them.” Steve sat Mjolnir down and pulled the container holding the ether out of a pocket in his suit. “And you’re the only way I can do that.”

“Why, pray tell, would I of all creatures be in any way inclined to help you?” Loki rolled his eyes, turning to return to his seat. “There’s nothing I can do for you, Rogers. I’ve nothing to offer and you’ve nothing I wish to take.” His tone held a certain finality to it.

“I do, actually, have something…a plan to help you fix something you did. Or will inadvertently cause.” Steve poked at the field, pulling back his finger with a gasp when it shocked him.

“Careful, it’s strong enough to hurt me…I can only imagine what it might do to you.” He didn’t look up from the book he’d picked up.

“Listen you little shit.” Loki shot a glance over at Steve, startled by the sudden anger in the usually prudish man’s voice. “They all suffer, all of them. Thor, Frigga, Odin, my friends…we all suffer because of you! You gave up! You coward!” Loki moved faster than anything Steve had seen before, maybe even faster than Wanda’s brother. He slammed into the shield and all but roared at Steve.

“They are not my concern, you pathetic soldier! They are my captors, this is my hell, and here I will die for the crime of birth you maggot!” He had his teeth bared like a wild animal, frothing at the mouth. “Your courage will only last as long as this shield holds…then you will die by my bare hands and I will return to my solitude.” He growled out at Steve, pushing his way through the wall.

Steve took a step back, just enough that Loki couldn’t reach him if he got an arm free, and watched as the trickster raged and thrashed at the shield. “I could just turn off the power, you know.” Steve smirked nodding toward the control panel where an unconscious guard lay. “I have incapacitated the guards in here, which wasn’t all that easy, but I managed.” He made a show of checking his hands. “So when you’re done throwing a tantrum, I’d be happy to let you out.”

Loki stopped dead, openly gaping at the former captain. He realized then for the first time that this was somehow beyond him, and with a renewed sense of curiosity he sat back. “What happened?” He asked after a moment of staring. 

Steve sighed and leaned against a pillar. “Well, after you go back to Asgard…” He motioned at the cell. “We dealt with Hydra, a few times. They got ahold of that scepter, and the tesseract.” Steve shook his head with a sardonic smile. “Turns out we’re not very good at being the ‘Good Guys’. The agents were hiding in our ranks.” He walked up and sat on the top step of the cell. “Tony and Banner created something called Ultron, which tried to kill us. He didn’t know, none of us did, that the scepter was holding the mind stone. He used it to give his pet project new life. He’d been working on something like Jarvis, only it was supposed to be able to think for itself…it’s all academic now, we killed it. And at the same time he had accidentally, again, created Vision, who helped defeat Ultron. Your brother is the reason Vision actually came to be.”

Loki huffed and rolled his eyes. “Big oaf.” He muttered, Steve chuckled and nodded.

“Well, he was right. He’d had some vision of a future where Asgard fell, among other worlds. He saw a strange version of Thanos’ future. He knew.” Steve sighed. “He left after all that, to find more stones. Tony and I had a fight, Bucky came back…twice I guess.” Loki gave him a questioning glance. “He was my best friend growing up and somehow, during my last mission, he’d survived. Hydra took him and made him a super soldier like me and brainwashed him. It’s a longer story but that’s for another time.” Steve shifted. “He and I had to fight Stark, and there was the Sokovia Accords. Half of us were locked up, the King of Wakanda was killed and the crown prince T’Challa-“

“You people are incredibly unlucky.” Loki cut in. “Wakanda has remained hidden for good reason, you clearly overstepped to have them involved. They would have sent one of their warriors after you.”

“They did, he’s on our side now.” Steve smirked. “But it was a very close thing.” Loki nodded and smiled. 

“Of course they joined you.” He said with a small laugh.

“We split up after that, till Thanos came back.” Steve stood and stretched. “Then there’s this.” He eyed the ether, swirling madly in its cage. “Jane touched it and it tried to consume her entirely. Luckily she’s stronger willed than most. Thor found her and brought her here, where Odin promptly ordered her death, or something close enough to it.” Loki sighed and shook his head. “Thor managed to keep him at bay, but it proved to be fatal. They attack, in broad daylight, and a few were captured. Thor said it seemed too easy from the start, that they allowed it. And he was right.” Steve gave Loki a wary glance. “They escape, you helped them, and to repay you they killed Frigga.”

Loki bolted to his feet, a sudden surge of energy shattering the lounge he’d been sitting on, shredding the books near him, and sending everything else around him flying. 

“She’s not dead yet. Only you will be able to stop the one who comes through here. The attack will happen in a few hours.” Steve sat Mjolnir and the ether down in front of Loki. He walked toward the panel where an unconscious guard lay. He hit a few buttons and the shield dropped. “Take them.’ 

Loki picked up the ether first, casting a sidelong look at the hammer. “I can’t pick it up.” He grumbled.

“Yes you can.” Steve said simply, walking up to the god. “You’re worthy, Thor always knew that. So did Frigga. In fact, you might be the only one who didn’t believe it.” He clasped Loki’s shoulder. “Pick it up, Loki.”

“Why?” He jerked away from Steve, backing into the cell. “Why help? Why change? For a man who never cared, who held me hostage to a future that I could never achieve, to a mother who was never really  
mine?!” Steve was startled by the rage that erupted from Loki. “It was never my life to live, it was a lie.” He spoke softly.

“It was a mistake, and from what I’ve gathered…Odin’s never really learned to apologize.” 

“Oh, brilliant deduction Captain Obvious!” Loki scoffed.

“I get that reference!” Steve smirked and shook his head. “Look, without you Thor loses everything. His family, friends, and worst of all…he lost his way. He gave up Asgard, twice, for you. He never wanted to rule, and even after you’re gone he still doesn’t.”

Loki stopped short, his breathing suddenly shallow. “What do you mean…once I’m gone.”

“You died to save him. You tried to save him, Banner, and the rest of the Asgardians, from Thanos and his Black Order. But you died and Thor gave up, for years he just hid away. It was Valkyrie who built New Asgard, apparently where Odin died. I’ve thought of every possible way I could save us, and you are the only way that works. You are the only one who knew Thanos, the only one who could trick him, and you died trying. You died because you were alone, and now you won’t be. Not if you fix this…starting here. Now. Be the King, the Prince, the brother…whatever it takes for you to be who we all hope you can be.”

Steve’s wrist started beeping. “I’m out of time, Loki. Just pick up the damn hammer.”

He hesitated, ran a hand nervously through his black hair, and reached down. Mjolnir lifted. He held it up, reveling in the weight of it. “Incredible.” He murmured. The shield came back up and he turned toward Steve. “Than..k…you?” Steve was gone and he was alone, holding Mjolnir and the ether in a ruined room. 

A groan and mumbled curse drew his attention to the guard slowly standing.  
“You!” He bellowed, startling the bleary eyed man. “I wish to speak to the King.” 

The guard looked ready to give Loki a rude response until he noticed him holding Mjolnir. “NOW!” He roared, sending the man scurrying away. “Norns preserve me…” He muttered to himself and sat on the ground, tucking the ether into his robes.


	2. Family Matters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Odin decides to give Loki a chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if Odin doesn't seem like he should. I re-wrote this so many times I actually considered just skipping this bit. Also, I am not the best at staying on track. I decided to just move the story along however I could get it to...it's being difficult. Thank you so much for all the kudos! I'm hoping things pick up a little quicker in the next chapter! Thank you so much for reading it.
> 
> **And I fixed it again...hopefully I'm back on track. :)

It was quiet in his cell. The wall thrummed steadily, a sort of white noise for his racing thoughts. Loki took a few steady breaths while he held Mjolnir in one hand, mulling over everything Captain Rogers had mentioned. _‘I killed them.’ _The thought began to fester, filling him with fear and self-loathing.

The hammer was heavier suddenly, seemingly in tandem with his worrying thoughts.

“I didn’t give up.” He spoke to the hammer. “Surrender is not in my nature.” Sweat began to bead along his forehead with the effort of holding Mjolnir. Another thought struck him. He’d die for Thor, not that he’d ever say it to his face…but he would. If he’d died in the past, or future…if he did give up his life it must have been for a reason.

Mjolnir hit the ground with a resounding _thud_.

“So.” There was a heavy pause and Loki didn’t bother looking at the speaker. “You called me down here and I’m here.” Odin stood in the same place the Captain had with a look that made him feel so small and insignificant. "Did you tire of an audience? Do you wish to scream your hatred of me here, alone?"

Loki shook his head in the negative.

“Then what is it you want, Loki?”

“To ask you…” He trailed off, turning his back to his father. _Is that what I should think of him as? Is he my _father_ if he stole me from my home, from my true family?_ “Why didn’t you leave me on Jotunheim?”

Odin chuckled softly, shaking his head in disbelief. “You still question whether or not I care.” It was a statement, one that apparently amused the Allfather. “If I had not cared you would not be here, in this cell, now.”

Loki slowly turned, glancing over his shoulder and not quite looking at Odin. “But here I remain. Full of a nameless hatred for you. For years of feeling…” He sighed heavily. “You raised Thor to be a warrior, pushed me to be his…his _what _exactly?” Loki turned fully to face him. “What was I _supposed_ to be?”

Odin cocked his head to one side, regarding Loki with a passive sort of indifference. As if this was somehow common knowledge. “You _are_ his brother.” He stated simply. “What else should you be?”

Loki shook his head and didn’t answer.

“Holding Mjonir does not imply you are king, does it?” Loki shook his head again. “It is a symbol of worth. For one to be worthy one must also believe they are.” Loki watched Odin carefully, and he could tell there was an air of fear in the young demigod. “Tell me, my boy. Why do you believe I kept you and raised you as my _son_ and not as you were?”

Loki gasped suddenly. He’d never thought of that. Why would the Allfather raise a monster? For war? For peace? “I didn’t know what I was until I was over a thousand years old, I was a secret.”

“From whom, child, would you be kept secret?”

“The people of Asgard, I am a monster.”

“Are you?”

“It’s what we’re taught, Jotunheim and the frost giants are the terror in the dark. Waiting to snatch children, lay waste to our realm….” He trailed off at Odin’s broad smile. “Why is this funny to you?”

“You are no more a monster than I am a virgin priestess of Alfheim.” Loki smiled at that. “You are my _son_, Loki. You are Loki of Asgard, Loki Odinson, and…you are the prince of Jotunheim.” Odin stood, waving his hand the shield caging Loki dissipated. “I never feared your birthright. I denied you the truth, and for that I am sorry. I believed you were better served not knowing.” Odin started toward him.

“It hurt.” Loki stated simply, head bowed.

“I know. It may hurt for centuries to come, I hear being one of my children is quite the trial.” Odin chuckled again. “I had a daughter, Hela. She was perfect, fierce. Her bloodlust was unmatched and, as with all my children, I amended that by locking her away.”

“Seems to be your favorite trick.” Loki sneered, making no move toward Odin or the hammer. “What was her flaw?”

“She was insatiable. Wished to rule, destroy, and I couldn’t stop her. Though, truthfully, at the time I had no desire _to _control her. Frigga was with child, your brother. Now she is bound to Hel until my death.” His smile faltered, and for a moment Loki felt the familiar tug of an emotion he’d long buried.

“Like me.” He stated simply. “You see her in me.”

“Yes, I do. It troubles me, I can’t seem to control my children-“

“Father, Thor is fifteen hundred years old, I’m almost twelve hundred…we’re _hardly_ children.” Loki smiled then.

“I wish you would stop acting like children, then.” He huffed, folding his arms and giving Loki a stern glare.

“Apologies, father.” Loki snickered as he spoke, bowing his head.

“I know that a Midgardian came to see you, your mother could sense him. Something he said changed you.”

“Maybe.” Loki gave him a mischievous smile. “I think I would rather show you.” Loki reached into his robe and produced the device holding the ether. “This is one of the infinity stones.”

Odin gaped at it. “How did he manage to get it out of that girl?”

“Jane.” Odin gave him a questioning look. “Her name is Jane Foster, she’s important to her people…and to Thor.”

Odin sighed, a myriad of emotions dancing across his face before he settled on disappointment. “She is just a mortal girl.” He spoke softly, a tone that didn’t seem to match his expression or even his past views of Thor’s affection toward the ‘girl’ in question.

“He knows.” Loki stated simply. “He knows and he chooses her regardless.” Odin shot Loki a worried frown. “You can’t decide how he feels, believe me. I’ve tried so many, _many_, times.”

“True enough.” Odin huffed and clapped his hands. “Well, now what will you do?”

“You mean aside from sitting in here,” He motioned to the cell. “And awaiting Ragnarok?”

Odin cocked his head to one side and gave Loki a mild glare. “Honestly, do you really think your mother will allow me to keep you…_you_ of all people, in a cage after _this_?”

“I had not thought to make any requests, Odin.” Loki huffed with a raised eyebrow.

“Consider yourself on trial, then. If you have changed then so be it.” He leveled Loki with a look that made his blood run cold. “If you mean to deceive me, your brother, or Frigga again. If you betray your mother’s faith in you or the small amount of trust I am bestowing upon you I will kill you myself. No more second chances, no resurrections. You will take your place in Helheim and stay until Ragnarok is truly upon our people. You will never know peace, rest, and you _will_ suffer. If I have to see to it myself, you will.”

Loki swallowed hard. A sense of cold dread filled him, a fear like he’d never known. “I will not betray any of you. Not now, not ever.” He spoke softly, kneeling before Odin the Allfather.

“Go, then. Your brother is with the Midgardian girl in his rooms, though Frigga would like to speak with you before you go to him.” Loki nodded as he rose to his feet. “And please,” He handed Loki Mjolnir. “Tell him to stop leaving this laying around.”

Loki made his way through the halls, startling a fair number of the guardsmen as he went. He didn’t spare any of them a second glance as he sought out Frigga. She was in her chambers sitting at her balcony reading. She hadn’t yet noticed he’d entered, his magic shielding him from her sight.

“It’s lovely to see you, my dearest boy.” She smirked, not looking up from her book.

Loki laughed as he let the illusion fall. “Don’t tell me, you see with more than eyes.” He grinned playfully at her.

Her laughter was the most beautiful sound he’d ever heard. Over the last…how long had it been? Years, days, eons? He couldn’t tell, but he knew that in this moment, in her presence, hearing her laughing at their little joke, he knew beyond all reason he was safe. The pull he’d felt in New York, the rage and hatred had suddenly dissipated. He sucked in a breath, his throat constricted suddenly, and his eyes burned. Frigga stood slowly, her laughter slowing as she bowed her head at him. She was alive. She was here, safe, and if he could do this…whatever this task was, she would stay that way.

She had moved and he hadn’t noticed, standing before him with a searching smile. “Are you well, my son?” He could only nod, not trusting himself to speak. “You look as though you’ve seen a ghost.” She cupped his cheek, her hand was so soft and warm. Loki closed his eyes and let go, holding her hand to his cheek as hot tears fell. His breath came in shallow gasps. Frigga pulled her hand away only to throw her arms around his neck to pull him close. His knees gave way and they slid slowly to the floor. She pulled him as close as she could, all but cradling him as if he were a small boy again. She whispered reassurances to him as he wept. His words were incoherent, broken by sobs.

“My heart, you are home.” Frigga’s tears fell, mingling with his own. Her smile never faltered, her heart was full once again. “My sweet, perfect, little giant.” She chuckled softly. “Be well, Loki.”

He sucked in a breath, roughly wiping his eyes as he struggled to reign in his emotions. “Gods, I’m-“ a hiccup interrupted him and sent Frigga into a fit of giggles, which caused him to chuckle. “Well, that was embarrassing.” He gave her a watery smile. He was free, well and truly free, of whatever it was that Thanos had done to him. Of the stones pull, of all of his fears and hatred. He felt clean for the first time in centuries. “I’m so sorry.” His voice cracked, forcing him to stop speaking.

“Don’t you dare.” She cupped his cheeks. “You are now, and always will be _my_ son. Do not become burdened with the chains of birth, you were always meant to be mine and mine alone.” Her eyes were fierce, full of love. He knew she was hurt by his words, just as he knew he was forgiven without her saying so. “I will always fight for you.” She kissed his forehead and rested hers against his. “Jotun, Asgardian, none of that matters…not to a mother.” She pulled back and looked him in the eye. “And not to a father.” She didn’t mean Odin, she meant… “You must find your brother now. Time is short.” With that she nudged him to stand. “Go now, I’ll be just fine.” She winked as a golden light shimmered around her. He had forgotten how beautiful she was in her armor. How terribly efficient she was in a fight. Had he worried for nothing? No. No, it was different now. _He_ was different.

“Be safe, mother.” He kissed her cheek, collected Mjolnir once more, which earned him a proud smile, and continued to find his brother.

Jane paced restlessly from one end of the room to the other, muttering about elves and trees with worlds in them.

“Jane, please, you must rest. Perhaps whatever that…rabbit…creature…did is causing you some further harm. You are-“ He was cut off by the doors to his chamber flying open. “Loki?”

“What?” Jane stopped suddenly, turning to Thor. “You think I’m…” She saw him then, standing in the door way holding Mjolnir with a sad sort of smile pulling the corners of his lips up. “Loki…?”

Thor stood slowly, his expression unreadable. “What are you doing here?” His voice was cold, angry. “What have you done?”

Loki let Mjolnir fall and held up his hands in a show of surrender. “Nothing, brother.”

“_Brother_?! You betray me, _stab_ me…you have done nothing to be my-“ Thor broke off as Jane slowly walked past him to Loki. “Stay away from him, Jane!” Thor ground out, tensing as she closed the distance between the two.

Without warning or preamble she swung, her palm hitting Loki’s cheek hard enough to cause him to stumble back a step. “That’s for New York!” She hissed.

Loki laughed lightly, touching the corner of his mouth with a small smile. “Ooh I like her.” He grinned down at her. Jane flinched and took a step back. “But I’m not here without permission. Father allowed me leave of my cell, so long as I do nothing to impede you.”

“To what end?” Thor relaxed only slightly, his hands clenching at his sides and his eyes on Jane as she seemed rooted in place.

Loki held up a hand, smirking as Mjolnir flew to him. Thor gasped and Jane shot worried glances between the two. “I am here to try and save…_them_.”

Thor said nothing for a long moment.

“Brother, you must have heard…” Loki arched an eyebrow in question at his brother.

“I’ve been with Jane…did something happen?” He took two large steps, pulling Jane behind him to put himself between his brother and her.

“Your brave Captain paid me a visit in my cell, said I was the only way that worked.” He handed Mjolnir over. “And gave me this.” Thor took the hammer, measuring its weight and feel in his hand.

“Rogers gave you Mjolnir?” Loki nodded in response.

“And this.” He pulled the ether from his robes. “Jane is feeling better because it is no longer within her.”

“That rabbit!” Thor barked.

“Raccoon, but yes. The device he used on Jane was able to pull this from her being. Do you know what it is?” Jane darted around Thor and took the device from Loki. Thor shook his head slowly. “It is one of the Infinity Stones. When Thanos held sway over me he had mentioned needing them. The scepter houses the Mind Stone, this is the Reality stone…and the tesseract holds the Space stone.”

“What does all this mean?” Thor carefully took the device from Jane, watching the immaterial form of the stone swirl within its cage.

“It means that if we don’t do something soon, your friends will face the mad Titan and lose. You…” Loki broke off, shaking his head.

“I will what?” Thor glared hard at him. “Go ahead, spin your lies _brother_. I will **_what_**?!” Thor moved fast, faster than Loki had anticipated, and grabbed him by the throat. “Why would I believe you?” Thor’s voice was low and dangerous. Jane gasped and moved to hide behind some furniture.

“Listen to me, then.” A voice called from behind them.

Thor’s grip on Loki went slack, and he felt the ether slip through his fingers. Loki was faster and caught it before it could hit the ground. He turned, not surprised to hear or see the voice at the doorway.

“Rogers?” Thor cocked his head to one side, trying to rectify what he was seeing with what reality should be.

“I knew you wouldn’t trust Loki, no one would without proof. And, in the event that he wasn’t able to convince you…well this little gimmick is supposed to play this message for you.” Loki noticed a small black dot on the side of Mjolnir, a camera of a sort. “I have seen what happens if you don’t do this, I don’t know if changing the game here will help, but I have to try. I want them to live, Thor, and if you knew what you would lose…you’d want it too.” Steve smiled at them, or at the camera then. “Tony won’t believe you, you’ll have to prove Loki is on our side…and to do that you're going to have to go to Earth and show him those stones. Thanos _is_ coming and the sooner we prepare the better.”

“Well that's not going to work.” Loki frowned at the hologram.

“Don't worry about the how, Loki knows what needs to be done." Steve hesitated for a moment. "Listen, things are going to be rough when you get here. Just don't give up.” With that the image flickered and vanished.

Thor glanced wildly around. “What…how did he _get _here?!”

Loki watched silently, frowning at his own folded hands. “It's complicated, and really technology at this point shouldn't be so difficult for you to grasp.”

“Ok, well then do explain." Thor spun around with a mild glare. "Why am I going to take you back to Earth? How are _you _supposed to help anything?"

"Stark is about to create something that could be very dangerous...it _has _to happen this way, but you have to help him." There was an explosion from somewhere on the other side of the palace. "For now, we have to deal with Svartlheim." Guards rushed in then. "They are after Jane and this." He held up the ether. 

"So...you're going to fight _with_ me?" 

"Like we used to, more or less." Loki grinned, daggers in hand. "Where are..."

"LOKI!" Sif stalked toward him, the Warriors Three right behind her

"Ah...Sif. So lovely to see you." He rolled his eyes.

Another explosion shook the walls, sending Jane skittering over to Thor. "Well this seems like a terrible time for you guys to be fighting each other, and I don't have that stuff in me anymore so can't you just...I don't know, lead them away?" 

"So...Loki is with us?" Sif gave Jane a wary glance before turning to Thor. "Like...with us _with us_?"

"Yeah, I guess. It's all very confusing so maybe we could just go...out there." He pointed toward the explosions.

Volstagg grinned and turned toward the balcony. "Whatever we decide it should happen soon, our guests have arrived." He motioned below.

Loki spun away from Sif and rushed over. He saw them getting to their knees as several Asgardian soldiers moved on them. "It was too easy." He muttered. There was one elf in the middle of the group, his mask looked strange and he seemed more or less at ease with their imminent capture. "He's the one." Loki's voice was eerily calm. "He's the one who will kill Frigga and take Jane. We have to draw them away from Asgard before that happens."

Hogun glanced between Loki and Thor. "You need a diversion."

"Oooh, this is so exciting!" Fandral rubbed his hands together.

"Not a diversion, they can't be allowed into the cells, they won't hold him." He tapped the point of a dagger on his cheek thoughtfully. "But I have an idea."

"Oh no..." Sif moaned. "This ought to be sufficiently awful."

They watched for a moment as Loki laid out his plan, which despite their initial reticence, most agreed it was an entirely plausible idea.

"I don't want to be kidnapped, though." Jane glanced between Loki and Thor. "Why can't I fight?"

"Do you know how?" Loki cocked his head to one side.

"Well, no...but..." She shrugged and groaned. "I'm not a damsel in distress..."

Loki rubbed his jaw and shook his head. "Definitely not, and believe me I'm not doing this for the fun of it. You, fierce as you may be, are no match for them. It's for your protection. Feel free to keep that last bit to yourself, though." He gave her a smug grin. "I've a reputation."

"Oh for Odin's sake..." Sif chuckled and shook her head. "Ok, Silver Tongue, steal the girl and wreak havoc. We will go down and greet the elves." She turned suddenly toward Jane. "Here." She handed her a small dagger. "If you _need_ to fight." 


	3. Of Elves and Men

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Thor work together with the Warriors Three and Sif to get Jane and the ether off Asgard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've taken several liberties. I used the basis of Dark World to start this, and some of the characters and scenes...but really that's where the similarities end. I also saw that it's supposed to be aether, not ether...gah. I struggled with this chapter, so if it seems a bit clunky it took a long time to write and figure out how to make fighting and dialog get along. After this I'm hoping to get into the actual meat of what I wanted to do with this story. :) Thank you for reading, I'm all for criticism or pointers!

The soldiers were leading the prisoners through the main hall toward the throne room where, presumably, Odin would give them the Allfather’s justice. In a perfect realm, justice befitting the crime would have been given. Today, however, was not a day for perfect realms and adequate justice.

“We shall deliver these creatures to their cells.” Sif glowered at the soldier in charge.

“On who’s authority, _Sif_?” He all but spit her name out. “Last I heard, I am in charge of these soldiers.” He gave her a mocking smile. “Not Thor’s discarded _lady_.”

Fandral stepped to her right, hand on the hilt of his sword. “Would you be the same soldier who happened to speak ill of his crown Prince's elite guard and most trusted friend, thus disrespecting the Prince himself?” He grinned down at Sif. “That would, of course, merit extra punishment.”

The color drained from the man’s face. “No, m’lord.”

“Ah, and to whom do I have the displeasure of addressing?”

“Vel, sir.” He glanced around at his men. Already Volstagg and Hogun had moved in and begun to dismiss the other soldiers. “Odin will be…”

“Expecting them to be detained, and as luck would have it, you’ve done just that. Good on you.” He clapped him on the shoulder, hard. Vel grit his teeth and managed to keep his footing. “Perhaps you’d be so kind as to explain to me why, in such a crisis as this, you and your men seemed to overlook the fact that Loki has escaped?” Vel groaned, glancing back at his soldiers for some semblance of help. “Oh no…you believed that Odin let him just walk right out of that cell as free as wind?” Fandral’s face grew solemn. “Well, I can see the King of Asgard is in _very_ safe hands.”

“The fallen prince will die!” One of the prisoners spit out. “Our leader will see to it himself.”

“I’m sure having you in chains won’t hinder him in the least!” Fandral laughed and shoved the soldier Vel out of his way. “Now, who here would like a tour of our dungeons?” He clapped his hands together with a broad grin. Volstagg, Sif, and Hogun chuckled to themselves while the elves stared straight ahead, their faces covered by their helms. “Tough crowd…” He mumbled and motioned to lead them away.

“Uh…m’lord?” Vel tentatively raised a hand. Fandral gave him a withering stare. “The dungeons are the other direction…sir.”

“Ah…so they are. Perhaps you could find yourself a suitable room from which to await your own punishment? I would take you myself but,” He motioned at the group of cuffed prisoners. “I seem to be quite busy, just now.” With a last glare he spun on his heel and made his way toward the Bifrost.

* * *

Loki and Jane rushed through the halls toward the captured ship. “So why can’t we tell them what we’re doing?”

“Because they won’t believe me.” Loki shoved her around another pillar, covering her mouth. “They will take any opportunity to kill me…and likely you, for that matter. Mortals are not brought here, much less kept in the presence of…well…me.” He cocked an eyebrow at her. “I hear it’s uncouth.” He glanced around and grabbed her by her arm, yanking her off her feet.

“I can move just fine on my own, thank you!” She hissed when she righted herself. “Geez, you don’t have to be so-“ He covered her mouth with his hand and hid them in his cloak.

“Do shut up. While my brother is quite taken with you, I am not. Your endless prattle is grating on the nerves and I feel it may actually dull my senses.” His eyes were everywhere but on her, taking note of the soldiers movements, who was where, and how to best get to the ship just out of reach. “Damn it all…”

She shoved his hand off her mouth. “What?” Jane tried to look around the pillar only to find that Loki was holding her firmly in place.

“We can’t make it without being seen.” She thought he looked worried for a moment. “I hope I don’t get you killed.” He muttered and, with a vice like grip on her forearm, made a mad dash for the ship.

The first soldier to notice him nodded, a question on his lips he seemed too nervous to ask. The second quickly looked away, suddenly very interested in his boots. “What’s going on?” Jane mumbled, watching their bizarre reaction.

“My father has bid me return the mortal to her realm.” Thor’s voice came out of Loki and, for the briefest moment, Jane actually forgot that Loki was the one she’d been standing with.

“At once, my prince.” The soldier stepped aside with a low bow, not bothering to give Jane a passing glance.

He lead Jane toward the ramp, almost convinced of his victory, when the hair on the back of his neck stood abruptly on end. Grabbing Jane by her shoulder he all but threw her at the ship and rolled the opposite way with cat like grace.

“Prince Loki! I was told I’d find you here…” Melakith stood over the soldier. “Though, I must say, Asgard is far from barren.” He made a vague motion with his hand toward the man on his knees. A second elf came forward, and with a detached sort of calm, drug a blade across his throat. “Small, golden, always _brimming_ with food, art, and joy.” Malekith shook his head with a small chuckle. “Hand over the host and I will give what he won’t.”

“You’re completely mad, Malekith.” Loki’s voice was low, his eyes never leaving the dying soldier. “_He_ never keeps his promises.” He shifted his gaze to Malekith. “You’re just a tool, a blunt and useless one, but a tool all the same.” A mischievous grin tugging at the corners of his mouth.

A shriek behind him caught Loki off guard. He spun to see another one of the elves holding Jane, a blade to her throat. “I thought you might beg, or at the very least try and bargain your way out of this.” Jane screwed her eyes shut as she was dropped to her knees. “I’m going to kill her…but you already knew that, didn’t you?”

Loki shot a withering glare at him then. The statement was just that. A statement of fact, not a question. “If you harm her then I’ll have no recourse but to return the favor.” Twin blades appeared in his hands. “Unfortunately _you_ miscalculated your prey.”

Malekith grinned at him. “How so?” He sounded cheery. As the words left his mouth a blade found its way between the ribs of the elf holding Jane. He fell with a grunt, releasing her. Malekith’s grinned turned to a snarl. “Can someone please kill that filth?”

From somewhere behind him came a soldier who stood out among the faceless others. His mask was more intricate, horns and veins of red and gold depicting a beast with an open mouth. He moved forward, and it wasn’t until he had stepped out of the squad of soldiers that Loki could see his fingers were _inside_ his own chest, just above his gut. He pulled something from within, an orb of some kind.

“Now the fun begins.” Malekith sneered at Loki as he turned to stalk toward Jane. “The last of the Kursed.”

Loki glanced back at Jane, her face pale and eyes wide with fright. She shook like a leaf, all bravado completely gone. “Run, you stupid girl!” Loki half screamed at her. At the same moment the sound of bones breaking, something sizzling made him turn. The creature that wailed and pounded on the ground in pain and fury was far beyond his skill…and he couldn’t run.

The thing stood suddenly, roared at him, and charged forward. Loki leaped to his feet, his daggers in hand, rushing toward the thing. If he could distract it just enough maybe Jane could get free of Malekith. If she didn’t then his death and all the Midgardian Captain hoped for…his brother, mother, all that he cared for was lost with him.

He struck first, the dagger too short to do any actual damage, but it did chip some of his armor…or body. It seemed the elf and armor were now one horrific abomination of war. Loki dodged and threw a dagger, sinking it into one of the horns on the creatures head. He growled and turned, brushing it off as if it were nothing more than an irritating insect.

“Well, shit.” Loki chanced a look toward Jane. She’d grabbed the blade Sif had given her and scrambled to her feet, running for the ramp. Two other soldiers had been inside the ship and came running down to help. They ran past Jane without so much as a second glance and charged Malekith and his soldiers. For a moment Loki pitied them. Out numbered and out done, they wouldn’t stand a chance.

Jane kept going, sprinting up the ramp she turned back to Loki. He ducked and dodged as many attacks as he could, managing to not get hit full on. He knew, and judging by the look in her eyes Jane did too, he wasn’t going to win this fight.

He had missed his step, tripped over the rubble behind him, and fell. Loki shuffled backward as fast as he could but the thing caught him by the ankle. With one arm, the creature flung him by his ankle into a wall hard enough to crack the stone.

“LOKI!” Jane screamed, hands clamping down over her mouth and tears running down her cheeks. “Get up! GET UP!”

He didn’t move immediately, his body crumpled at an awkward angle, debris covering him somewhat. The creature roared again and charged him.

He didn’t make it. A spear longer than Jane’s body struck the thing in the chest, pinning it to a pillar mid-stride.

“MALEKITH!” A voice boomed from the darkness beyond the flight deck. “Get the Hel away from my _son_!”

Loki gasped and struggled to stand, coming too with a jolt. “Get up, son.”

For a moment he wasn’t Loki the God of Mischief. He was Loki the little boy who snuck into his father’s study, the boy who played with magic, he was a child staring up at his father as he brushed off the dirt and dried his tears. _‘Get up, boy. It’s only dirt and a little bruised pride…nothing more.’_

Slowly, Loki stood. He brushed off his chest and arms before turning to face Malekith.

Odin stood between them, golden and glorious. A blade in one hand, his other reaching for his spear. Malekith grinned, completely unafraid, and Loki knew something was wrong.

“You can’t kill the Kursed, Odin Borson!” As if in response, the creature ripped the spear from its chest and fell to the ground.

Odin turned enough to see the spear fall, returning to his outstretched hand before it hit the ground. “Loki, now would be an ideal time for you to go.”

Loki felt like he was trapped in that space, his feet frozen in place. Odin, the man who robbed him of his life, lied, and manipulated him for the last thousand years…Odin was protecting him. _‘Get up’_ he kept hearing it in his head, a memory pushing at the lines of reality.

The creature rushed Odin, blocking and deflecting the spear with no small amount of effort. Odin would tire, the creature would not…and then Odin would die. Loki glanced around, looking for something, anything that might help.

“There!” Jane pointed at something just ahead of him, the pillar the creature had been impaled on. A small, blinking, device sat. An implosion grenade. It felt familiar, right somehow. He clutched it and ran, grabbing a spear on his way.

“DIE!” The spear went right through the same hole his father had made, effectively slowing him down but not stopping it completely. “See you in Hel, monster.” Loki growled out as he shoved the grenade into the wound, bodily pushing Odin toward the ship and running.

“You may be worth keeping around.” Loki snapped at Jane as he ran in and sealed the door. “Malekith will be on the move in minutes, we don’t have time to wait anymore…Father?”

Odin sat heavily beside Jane, his robes stained red. “I’ll be alright, just a scratch.” He gasped out.

Jane tore the sleeve off her gown and used it to put pressure on the wound. “It’s deep, we'd better get help soon.” She spoke softly. Loki hummed is agreement as his fingers danced over the controls.

* * *

Fandral and Hogun took the lead. They’d made it to the start of the rainbow bridge leading to the Bifrost, Sif and Volstagg bringing up the rear.

“How long till this charm wears off?” She mumbled to Volstagg.

“It wore off in the courtyard, I’ve been watching you with some interest.” They turned in unison to see Heimdall standing behind them. “I will handle this.” He motioned to the prisoners. “Thor and Frigga could use your help.”

“What of Loki and Jane? Did they make it to the ship?” Fandral took a step forward. One of the elves lurched forward to headbutt him. Fandral jerked back, hitting him soundly in the solar plexus. “Fool.” He turned his attention back to Heimdall.

“They did.” He drew his blade. “You’re needed.”

Sif and Volstagg glanced at each other, nodded, and stepped aside. “Thank you, Heimdall.” She clapped him on the shoulder with a nod before taking off toward the palace at a run. The others followed in short order.

“One against eight?” One of the masked elves sneered. “Better odds, you’re outnumbered gate keeper.”

Heimdall simply nodded. “I am.” He turned his gaze toward their feet. The bridge shimmered and shifted like a river of color. “However, I control this bridge.” He lifted his gaze with a knowing smile. “And the bridge is out.”

The elves all looked down in time to see the colors dissipating, fading beneath their feet. The one closest lunged for Heimdall. The broad side of the sword hit him full in the chest, knocking him and the others back. They fell, through the bridge and down the cliff face toward dark space, their screams swallowed by the vacuum.

* * *

“This isn’t how I saw this going!” Thor swung Mjolnir wide, hitting one of the elves into a wall opposite him.

Frigga moved so elegantly it looked more like an elegant dance than what she was actually doing. She’d slide between and around elves and escaped inmates, her blade moving silently through bodies as she went. None could seem to put a mark on her, as though she were shielded. Her armor glittered, a spell that could charm those coming too close. Stunning them enough for her to make her attack.

“And what, exactly, were you expecting?” She shouted back with a laugh. “That they’d rush back to their cells? Grateful for our hospitality? They were all sentenced to centuries, if not death.”

“Could have-“ He grunted when several men began piling on him. With a rough shout he called down lightning and shook off their smoking bodies. “Pardoned them.” He finished with a huff.

Frigga glanced around. “Well…not all of them are out, we could shorten their sentences at the very least.” Several inmates still in their cells began cheering. “But you had better not try anything _this_ foolish.” She motioned toward the now dead or dying elves and prisoners.

Their cheers cut out suddenly, all looking at something behind her. She turned with a sad smile. “So this is what changed.” She murmured.

“Step away from the Queen, Malekith.” Thor’s voice rumbled, raw energy crackling around Mjolnir.

“There isn’t time.” She brought up her sword, ready for a fight.

Malekith grinned, half of his face marred by a fresh burn. “I’m not going to kill you, pretty queen.” He moved so quickly, Thor wasn’t sure he’d even seen it. Frigga gasped, eyes wide with surprise and pain. “I’m going to ruin you, your home, and I am going to take my time torturing your son.” He turned to Thor, his eyes wide and wild with a manic rage.

Thor dropped the hammer and fell to his knees with a scream of pure anguish. All at once the room shook, massive cracks tearing through the walls and floor toward Malekith. His expression changing slowly from one of psychotic victory to curiosity and then fear. A hand came out and cupped his cheek. Frigga was smiling at him, blood trailing from the corner of her mouth.

“You missed.” She winked and vanished at the same moment an axe severed the arm holding the sword. A second blade cut a path across his back. He hadn’t had time to scream, shout, or move before a bolt of raw electricity hit him, effectively turning him to ash.

Thor gasped, whirling around to see Frigga standing behind him. Unhurt. “Wh-wha…why? HOW?!” He grabbed her roughly by the shoulders, tears streaming down his face.

“Thor…I taught Loki everything he knows.” She cupped his cheeks, kissing his forehead sweetly. “Isn’t feigning his own death one of his favorite tricks?”

Volstagg barked out a laugh at that. “And shearing Sif.”

She punched him hard enough to knock him back onto his rear. “Not another word.” Frigga chuckled at their little display.

“You were dead!” Thor scrambled to understand.

“Clearly not, boyo.” Fandral clapped him on the shoulder. “Heimdall must not have seen _that_ coming…he thought you two needed help.” He nodded at the charred hallway and ash where the dark elf king once existed.

“Thor does, the convergence is happening and it will wreak havoc on Midgard. You must hurry.” She glanced around, listening for something. “Loki has detoured to Eir, let’s go.”

Thor followed, numb and confused. “She’s alright, Thor.” Sif gently touched his elbow.

“I’m used to those hateful tricks from Loki…that’s all.” His face became a cold mask.

Sif frowned. “She saved your life, Thor. You were no match for Malekith. He was as powerful as Odin…maybe more so.”

“She could have told me.” Thor growled out, glaring at her.

“You wouldn’t have done what was needed.” Sif shot back. “If you’d known she was fine, would you have been able to pull that energy yourself? She helped you tap into something I’ve _never_ seen you do…and we’ve been through thousands of battles, fights, and there have been plenty of opportunities for you to do what you just did.” Her eyes softened. “She _is_ alright, Thor. She’s alive and wouldn’t be if not for you.”

Thor fell silent after that, following his mother and the warriors three through the halls and courtyard to Eir and the healers.


End file.
